- Is Dangerous
by gabriel.x0
Summary: About how dangerous it is to be addictive to some low habit or have kinks of low contents. Kakashi tries to help, but becomes the focus of attention of Iruka's much worse craze instead /non ninja-world
1. Alternate - Smoking is dangerous

Horror – UNBETAED! You are warned)

…s!

The road was icy: delicate layer of water froze as the evening approached and the cold rain didn't help the situation.

Tires on the wheels of Iruka's car were supposed to be used only in summer. Iruka sighed and took a thin cigarette from the pack in his jeans pocket. He smoked, staring at his poor car all covered in ice layers, and disapprovingly winced every time the airport's round door squeaked behind his back.

"Have you got a spare cigarette?" wondered an unfamiliar voice suddenly. Not at all in a hurry, Iruka turned his head to the side and exhaled the smoke from his lungs. There stood a relatively young man, his face masked and hair of a strange silver color, expectantly watching Iruka with his single, barely visible through the naughty hair strands, but very expressive and penetrating, eye.

Iruka didn't like to be watched.

"Have you got a mouth to use a cigarette?" he asked and purposely stopped his glance at the black cloth, which completely covered the lower part of the man's face.

"Do you really care how I'll use it?" The man stood calm and waited.

Iruka shrugged and demonstratively sucked in the cigarette's tip, making its burning end turn red and crackle.

"Do you really want a cigarette?" asked Iruka aggressively. The man lowered his head and seemingly smirked under his mask. It made Iruka inwardly dance – he liked when his guesses were correct – and mutter, "I suppose you want something else. What is it?"

For almost two hours Iruka was waiting for the special agent, but no one arrived on a scheduled plane. And now the nightfall brought this unsuspected ice; the unforeseen hazard made him very angry.

"Maa, I need to reach Konoha today, but there are no drivers crazy enough to take me there because of particular climatic collapse this eve. I was supposed to be met by a cabdriver. Poor lad must be lost on a road of life…"

Iruka's eyes widened in realization; he grabbed the man's forearm and drawled him near, so that their faces were almost touching. That lazy gaze of the bored eye – how could he ever forget the feelings it always caused him? He never felt more sensitive and exposed in his life; it perennially brought him out of usual order.

"Get into the car," hissed Iruka madly, "now!"

Then he roughly pushed the silver-haired man away. The fallen cigarette sizzled, dying down in the unfrozen puddle. Iruka opened the driver's door and crawled on the seat. The man slid inside too, though he managed to make it incredibly gracefully, and settled on the nearest seat.

Squinting angrily at the man, Iruka raised his frozen palms to pull off his cap. He knew he looked funny in it because of the perky ponytail he usually wore. And he was too mad and nervous now, so if only there could be no comments…

"Of all the men, I'm most surprised to see you here, sensei. It's been a while since we met last time and I hardly recognized you in that… maa… headgear!"

Iruka grit his teeth and shook the cap out, making sure most of water drops fell on the annoying opponent. Without a hesitation, he threw the cap on the back seat and started the engine. The car coughed several times, causing him a goose skin, but then started to duly murmur the common humming sound.

"I wasn't told it is you I'm waiting for, Kakashi," muttered Iruka, finally concentrating on the barely lit road. He drove slowly as he passed the airport's main gates, still the car felt awfully unstable, "Otherwise I surely could successfully drive to the most distant tire-service and be back in time to get you."

Kakashi shook his head and wiped off the cold drops from his face. It didn't satisfy him and he was compelled to pull the wet cloth of mask down.

"Happy?" wondered he sarcastically, "You made me wet!"

Iruka was highly concentrated and nervous, so he didn't pay much attention to the words; he only hissed and clenched his suddenly very moist palms on the wheel.

"I'm wet myself too, Kakashi!" There was a descent before them, it was bad, "And now don't bother me! I have to concentrate and be very accurate, otherwise we will be lying in a heap in the next ditch," Iruka pressed the brake several times to reduce the speed, the tires slid to the side and squeaked. Iruka turned the wheel and somehow managed to stabilize the car. Exhaling, he realized he was almost panicking and the car was continuously skating down, "Fuck you Kakashi, it's your entire fault! Don't distract me when I'm steering!"

"I know you can handle it, Iruka, I remember you are a man with a perfectly stable mentality" said Kakashi calmly, "So – just bring us to Konoha."

"Even if I'm stable, the car is not!" Iruka was flattered with the trust, but in this state he didn't care about some low emotions. He produced the silliest giggle he ever did in his whole life and continued to drive, regulating the speed and turning the wheel to the sides to get the precarious balance. And he desired to smoke, "Would you be nice and light a cigarette for me?"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head as if Iruka was joking.

"Iruka, stop kidding. You can't have a cigarette – smoking is dangerous."

Iruka turned the head to look Kakashi into the shameless eyes. The car immediately decided it was time for fun and started to slide from side to side. This time they were lucky the road was empty and they were lucky Iruka was a good driver and they were lucky the hill went slightly up after the descent.

Iruka hissed, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Wow you are good," amazed Kakashi, "but we are not yet home, please go on, surprise me again."

"The things I'll do to you when we'll get home…" drawled Iruka dreamily and pressed the gas.

…s!

"Hatake, you are late!" hammered Tsunade's voice as Kakashi got from the car. He almost fell down, because of the ice and winced. Tsunade waited for him near the main building's entrance, wisely avoiding stepping on icy road. Though – she swung anyway. Kakashi winced one more time and slowly came to Tsunade, using a duck walk. He heard Iruka's hysterical laugh from the driver's seat and squinted at him offensively.

"Boss, you are drunk," muttered Kakashi finally, when he stepped at the secure island of unfrozen asphalt.

Iruka laughed even harder and got three angry eyes concentrated on him.

"I don't care what you think, brat, its already night and I'm heading home!" barked Tsunade, "you should take a guest room in the tower and report to me in the morning."

"Understood," Kakashi nodded, relieved. He didn't want to make a report today. Besides - there was nothing urgent there – he had his way with all the difficulties.

"And Iruka should be half way home," declared Tsunade, squinting at the red-faced Iruka, who was still squeezing the wheel madly, "What do you think, why is he still here?" added she and took a large gulp from a bottle Kakashi didn't notice before.

"Boss, it's dangerous!" whined Iruka.

"I think he is afraid to go home because of ice. By the way that's the answer to your previous question – Iruka is the reason I'm late," declared Kakashi. And he was praised by the view of mad Iruka slamming both his fists at the poor wheel. The car beeped loudly and suddenly the alarm system started to honk. Iruka said something unexpectedly unintelligible, made an effort to get the car-keys, dropped them down and completely disappeared under the driver's seat in an effort to find them.

After the five minutes of wait, accompanied by sounds of loud beeping, wiggling, muffled cursing and nagging in the depth of the car, Tsunade sighed and showed Kakashi an empty bottle.

"As I told you before, I'm heading home," she noted, "and you go and rest, you are probably tired after the task."

Kakashi frowned.

"And what about Iruka?"

"Iruka is an adult," Tsunade shrugged and pointed the empty bottle at the swinging car, where Iruka was still looking for the keys, "but behaves sometimes like a small kid. Although I know some adults, which are even worse…" she added in a hushed voice and sunk into the thoughts.

"I'll go help him," decided Kakashi, "he's rather nervous after all this extreme ice-driving, I'll make him stay here this night."

Tsunade shrugged and turned away. For a long minute Kakashi watched her back – she went across the icy road, but even in her drunk state stepped calmly and sure. Suddenly, she turned around.

"Hey, brat! Be careful with Iruka," said she, "I heard he prefers men."

Kakashi chuckled, totally amused.

"It's so nice you care about my innocence, boss!"

"Who else when not me?" asked Tsunade, walking away.

That was a hit below the belt. Feeling sad all at once, Kakashi turned his head to the car. Iruka sat on the driver's seat again, wiping the sweat from his reddening face. He found the keys and finally managed to stop the alarm system's beeping. What Iruka wanted now was to smoke a cigarette and decide if he is going to drive further or leave the car here and go home by foot.

'I hate you' Kakashi read the moves of Iruka's lips through the misted glass of the car's window. He smirked under the mask and used the duck walk to get back to the car. Iruka watched him stunned – he didn't get the idea of what the silver-haired man would need from him. The hesitation lasted a short minute, and then Iruka realized Kakashi could wish to hurt him for the harsh words and hurried to start the engine. Still, it was already too late – Kakashi opened the door and pointed his finger at the keys.

"Turn it off and let's go," said he firmly, "you are not driving further today."

Iruka forgot he wanted to smoke.

"…strait… I am… not…" muttered he, confused and loosing the right words.

"I heard about that, "nodded Kakashi, "please, close the car and follow me. Yoda," added he sarcastically.

"Not at all!" squeaked Iruka, jumping from the car and using the same duck walk to get to the tower. Kakashi waited for him near the building, grinning so widely it was noticeable even through the mask. "Don't misinterpret me, Kakashi! I only wanted to say this road leads strait to my home, without any curves and stuff…"

Kakashi chuckled and opened for him the front door.

…s!

When Iruka came from the bathroom, he caught Kakashi by making the bed. It was a double bed.

"I'm not that crooked," declared Iruka firmly.

Kakashi squinted at him, his unmasked face very much surprised.

"What was that?" wondered he, straightening and fixing both eyes on Iruka's blushed face. Iruka watched the floor as if he wanted to burn a hole there. Unfortunately, the only thing on the floor to concentrate on was Kakashi's wet mask. To look at it and not think about the uncovered face was almost impossible. Iruka tried his best, but constantly failed.

"I don't know what you heard about me, but I promise I won't touch you, so you can feel save," said Iruka finally, still not looking at Kakashi.

"That's generous, thank you. Are you sure?" asked Kakashi interestedly, his voice very serious.

Iruka raised his eyes and stared at Kakashi's face in shock. The silver-haired bastard was smirking.

The sudden desire to smoke overwhelmed Iruka's senses again and he pulled the cigarette out of the pack and went to the window. He opened the window, lit his thin stick and inhaled. That was great! Calming, fitting, delicious… Iruka melted and ignored the soft steps behind his back.

And then Kakashi spoiled everything - he brushed his shoulder over Iruka's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Iruka, you are touching me!"

Iruka grit his teeth and pushed Kakashi away with the angry impetuous move. The shoulder drew back, but the smirk stayed, as well as the body next to him.

"Stop smoking. I don't like when a man I'm sleeping with smells of smoke," demanded Kakashi. Iruka choked and started to cough. It caused the fall of the cigarette from Iruka's lips over the windowsill and all the way down to the ground. The view of that fall didn't add to Iruka's mood, but he said nothing, he only put his hand into the pocket to get another cigarette. The pocket was empty. And it wasn't funny.

Iruka squinted to the side – the silver-haired man twisted a cigarette pack in his hands with a great interest.

"'Rauchen macht sehr schnell abhängig: Fangen Sie gar nicht erst an!'" read Kakashi slowly, "I thought you are educated enough to get the message, sensei."

Iruka made a step towards Kakashi.

"Give it back!" he drawled threateningly.

Kakashi shook his head and demonstratively tucked the pack into his pants under the belt.

"You promised not to touch me, remember?" Kakashi winked at the stunned Iruka and crawled into the bed. There he laid on his back and moaned happily, very glad to relax his tired muscles. Still shocked, Iruka slowly sat at the windowsill. He couldn't make himself take the eyes off the desirable pack, which suggestively bulged through the material of silver-haired bastard's pants. He couldn't believe all this was happening to him.

'It must be a bad dream,' thought Iruka. Though the dream was very much plausible – the piercing glance of Kakashi's eyes, the growing nicotine withdrawal pains and the coldness of the windowsill under his ass – everything told him it was a cruel reality, 'But if it's truly happening… I'll just sit here and wait till he falls asleep…'

"Are you going to sit there all night long?" asked Kakashi suddenly. Iruka winced. If the bastard was able to read his mind – it must be a dream indeed!

"What if I am?" hissed Iruka angrily and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Come to the bed," Kakashi patted the mattress near him, "The blanket is warm. And boss will probably make me regret if I'll let you catch a cold…"

"Thinking only about yourself, aren't you?" wondered Iruka. He straightened and came closer to the bed. Suddenly an idea came into his mind – if he'll be lying in the bed it will be easier to get a cigarette pack back. The shiver of nicotine foretaste went down Iruka's spine and he gulped.

Kakashi shivered too. The reason of that particular shiver was the expression on Iruka's face – hungry desiring eyes concentrated on his abdominal part. May be it wasn't a good tactic to hide a pack into the pants – in such zealous state Iruka could forget about his promise not to touch!

They lay under the blanket and stared at each other, just waiting for the opponent to get asleep. But very soon both were peacefully snuffling, lulled by the warmth of the soft bed.

…s!

In the middle of the night Iruka suddenly woke up. He wanted to smoke! The feeling was so intense he pressed the face into the pillow to blank off a moan of suffer. Then he remembered where the cigarettes were last time he saw them and raised his eyes to Kakashi's face. The silver-haired man was deep asleep, it was good. Doing his best to keep silent, Iruka removed the blanket from Kakashi's body and bend over the belt. Very slowly he unfastened it and pulled down the zipper. Accurately unfolding, Iruka finally got to the aim of his rebellion. And - there was no pack in there, but there was an impressively erected penis, perfectly viewed through the thin material of underpants. Iruka licked his lips, looked at Kakashi's face and realized that he was watched.

"Looking for something?" Kakashi purred, suppressing an urge to seize Iruka's head and press that face to his aching for attention erection. The man was so accurately attentive while uncovering him, it was impossible to stay calm.

"I… no… just accidentally…" Iruka muttered, unconsciously lowering his eyes to the cutely bulging penis and licking his lips again. Then he closed the eyes and sighed. Hard shafts were Iruka's weak-point. Some people knew about it and some of them spread disgusting rumors to shade his reputation. Iruka was a very nice person and no one believed the nasty rumors, though almost all rumors were true, "…wanted a cigarette…"

"You see," Kakashi pointed his finger at his lower part and made Iruka look there one more time, "There are no silly thin cigarettes of yours here," he moved his finger down and tenderly caressed along the length, "only a large cigar. But smoking is dangerous."

"I don't care, I'd like to smoke anyway," whispered Iruka, drooling. Kakashi's finger reached the underpants ribbon and tugged it a little bit down, revealing the erection's tip. Iruka stopped breathing.

"I think I can allow you to have a try," declared Kakashi indulgently and it was all what Iruka needed. Without shame, he fell to his all fours and sniffed the length through the underpants like a real cigar's gourmet. Loosing control was thrilling.

"Ah," Iruka exhaled and tugged the thin material all the way down. Now, when he got the full access, he became boulder: Kakashi obviously wanted him to have a try no less than he wanted it himself, "Shall I bite off my new cigar's tip?" wondered Iruka. He touched the hard shaft with his nose and moaned – just imagining all the sucking, teasing, tugging, licking, nipping, kissing he would like to perform on this particular exemplar of penis.

"Torturer! Please, don't bite," groaned Kakashi, shivering under the careful presses and rubs of Iruka's nose: the threat was even more arousing.

Iruka's fingers slid down and started to caress the balls. He enjoyed the tenderness of the pelvic skin and let his palms and lips feel free and explore the exposed area systematically and thoroughly. As soon as he got the erection into his mouth and felt it twitch, he came into his pants. It was too soon and rather embarrassing, but simultaneously so nasty and agitating that he only hummed and continued to work on Kakashi's impressive hardness. It smelled good and it felt good and it was so huge and sensitive… Iruka's own penis started to get high again in no time.

Kakashi trusted into Iruka's mouth and pulled out, spraying the cum over the tanned face. Iruka smiled his all-knowing smile, licked the drops from the cheeks and nose, slurped the rest from the penis and began to suck on it more intensively, bringing it back to the pleasurable hardness he couldn't get enough of.

The wiggles of hot body and short insistent thrusts of the thick penis into his willing mouth made Iruka forget about anything else. He concentrated on that magic thing to externalize his immodesty; and he did his very best.

When they both were spent and rested in each others arms, he wondered if he would ever be tired of the feel of penis in his palms, between his lips…

"Promise me you won't smoke the cigarettes," murmured Kakashi tiredly, squeezing Iruka's body in his strong arms – the man was deliciously pliant.

"Of course. What are all those cigarettes after a good cigar?" hummed Iruka, sinking into the serene sleep.


	2. Alternate - Teasing is dangerous

…t!

The waves of unbearable shame went down Iruka's spine with each single step. He pulled the cigarettes out of the pocket and looked at them with the total disgust. The pack was furiously crumpled and thrown into the next rubbish bin Iruka passed.

He stopped under the tree and leaned to the trunk. Yesterday it happened all the same as every other time he experienced an awful fall of self-control – he found himself crying on the porch of the house where Izumo and Kotetsu rented a small flat. The sobs were probably too loud and nerving, because in just ten minutes Izumo came out and tugged Iruka into the house and to the third floor. He additionally yelled at someone that it was not their business and they should stop nosing. Those must have been neighbors, but Iruka was so deeply in his inwardly suffering mind, he didn't care to look. Then Iruka was sitting on the old coach, all in tears and snots, and whined he is the worst case of the man in the world and should go to the monastery to atone for his unwarrantable sins…

Izumo only shrugged and looked at his best friend.

"He lasted for almost half of a year this time," said he and turned his head back to Iruka, patting his hair carefully and soothingly, but afraid to come closer or give him a hug, "Please, tell us, who caused it? Who did it to you?"

Iruka only shook his head and another portion of unstoppable tears shaded from his already red eyes.

"I… did… it…" Iruka whispered. He avoided raising the eyes, scared to see the scorn on his friends' faces.

Knowing well there will be no end to that unhealthy misery, Kotetsu waved his hand, turned around and headed to the kitchen.

"There always must be a reason for everything. Your regular collapses won't do you any good Iruka," he disappeared in the kitchen and continued the sermon from there, additionally making the noises of cups clashing and cans opening, "And I'm sure for you it will be the best to find someone to share the free time with. A loneliness, as much as we all love it sometimes, never brings any satisfaction when lasts for years. For years, Iruka, just think about it! Of course, you can always come to us, but it's not the same thing as coming home to the person who is waiting for you, and only for you, and who is ready to…"

"Kotetsu, that's already enough!" barked Izumo loudly, noticing that with every word Iruka curls further into a ball and weeps convulsively.

"Sorry, sorry," said Kotetsu, coming back from the kitchen with a tray in his hands, "I'm worrying about him, you know…"

"I know!" Izumo frowned and crossed the hands on his chest. He hated when he couldn't be helpful. He wanted to come to Iruka and embrace him tightly. He didn't dare though, because Iruka got mad when someone touched him in moments of those dejections.

"Here," pointed Kotetsu, thrusting a warm cup into Iruka's palms, "the tea and the honey. Just drink it and lay down. You should sleep and tomorrow everything will be wonderful again, right?"

Tired of his sufferings, Iruka nodded and sipped his sweet tea. Izumo covered him with a warm blanket and after a while Iruka realized he dozes off, and felt much relieved the sleepiness finally came to calm his soul.

The last thing he heard was his friends' quite talk.

"We should do something. But if we declare Iruka's unstableness to his boss, he'll probably loose his job…"

"Probably," answered Kotetsu below his breath, tugging Izumo into the next room and turning the light in the living room off, "Iruka is too old to behave like this, for his type of work it's unforgivable. I can ask one of our fellow professionals to look after him and find out what's wrong. For example Kakashi, I heard he's coming back to the town…"

…t!

Iruka sighed tiredly and straightened, heading away from the trustworthy tree trunk. He didn't look forward though and was completely startled when a dark shadow dammed his pass. Iruka's eyes widened when he raised his head and saw Kakashi before him. Kakashi was holding out a daisy.

"For you," he said quietly.

"For me?" Iruka gulped and took the daisy. He brought it to his face and sniffed. Daisy had no smell, as it surely had to. Iruka realized he behaves stupidly and started to blush, "Why for me?"

"Why, you know why," Kakashi produced his casual sheepish smile, "Pray tell me, where are you going in such a beautiful day?"

Iruka looked around and for the first time that day noticed the weather was perfect indeed – all sunny and clear and not at all windy.

"I wanted to eat something in the canteen around the corner."

"Mind if I'll join you?" wondered Kakashi. But it wasn't a question; he was definitely in earnest to follow Iruka wherever he would go.

They were half way to the canteen when Iruka turned his still slightly red face to Kakashi.

"You want to eat with me?" he asked and squinted at the poor daisy clenched in his palm.

Kakashi hummed, grabbed Iruka by his sleeve and tugged him to the canteen.

"With my reputation of a masked mystery I won't risk to eat in a public place. I'll sit there and watch you," He ended the sentence in a shameless purr. Iruka was lost, the thoughts formed in his tired head and immediately disappeared. 'Why would he…' wondered Iruka and saw no possible answer to that question. Besides, after the previous night's collapse he didn't really want to know it.

They sat at the table and Iruka asked for a dish of the day.

"Why daisy?" Iruka tried to count how many petals his daisy had. Also he ached to play the short 'in love – not in love' game and tear them all off, but, as Kakashi pointed before, they were in a public place, and in front of giver's eyes it was also rather embarrassing.

That moment the waiter brought the food and the drink and another Iruka's question stayed unanswered.

Both men stared at the plate. Iruka chewed his lower lip. Two sausages, one big tomato and a couple of spoons of soupy potato puree. Wincing, Iruka punched the sausage with the fork, definitely not inspired to eat it.

"I'd like something else," muttered he.

Kakashi was observing the scene with awe.

"I know what," declared he in a whispering voice. Iruka's face gained an interested expression and he continued, "There should be two tomatoes and one big thick sausage instead of those thin ones. Probably four times thicker!" He contemplated for a while, ignoring Iruka's annoyed glare, "And puree has to be brought only after you had your way with the pack of those! So it would be logical."

Iruka had a nerve to stay calm so far. He decided he won't show he got the clues of dirty picture Kakashi described. But Kakashi had his nerve too and continued.

"But what is logic when it's so delicious to lick the cum…" he paused and covered his masked mouth with the palm as if the word he used was an unconscious slip of the tongue, "…ups, the puree! …to lick the puree from the big thick sausage crowned with two ripe tomatoes…"

In spite of all efforts, the described picture froze before Iruka's inner sight. He wanted to facepalm and crawl under the table to entirely hide his blushing face and red ears.

"And also…" Kakashi wanted to continue. He was interrupted though – Iruka slammed his clenched fist at the table and made several threatening gestures with a fork.

"Shut up right now! Or I'll make only two pricks, but there will be eights holes in you, Kakashi!" Iruka hissed dangerously. He even lifted his sparkling fork and took the aim...

"Oh, two pricks?" Kakashi's amused and simultaneously teasing voice canceled the action.

Iruka's suddenly limp hand punched the table again and the glass with the juice tipped over, flooding the table cloth and contents of the plate.

"Bloody sign," Kakashi muttered, watching the red liquid mixing with the puree, "Unhealthy."

"I think I'm fed up" said Iruka. He called the waiter and asked for the bill.

"How is that? You ate nothing," Kakashi was smiling and Iruka noticed it. Somehow, he couldn't be angry at that strange man.

"I'm just sated with your sausage-stories," he muttered.

"That's great, but reality is much better, isn't it?" Kakashi winked suggestively and waited for Iruka's reaction.

Iruka sighed. He was broken yesterday, yes. And now there was the next probation of his will and a chance for him to fling aside his kinky desires. But he felt he was loosing his mentality and couldn't stop. He realized he couldn't stop and suddenly found himself already out of the canteen and tugged along the corridor by the silver-haired teaser.

"Kakashi!" someone came from the side corridor and laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, interrupting his enthusiastic pace, "I wanted to ask you for a favor…"

Kakashi shove the hand off and continued his enthusiastic walk with Iruka in tow.

"Sorry, the favor has to wait, Kotetsu, I'm quite busy right now," he declared, tugging Iruka away.

Iruka turned his head back and saw Kotetsu's pop-eyed face. He chuckled – never in his life he saw his friend so shocked. He wanted to find out what caused it, but he was also quite busy right now.

…t!

Kakashi opened the random door in the wall and pushed Iruka inside. It was semi-dark there, like in the pantry.

"I thought I won't be able to hold back and almost jumped you the moment you said 'two pricks'…" murmured Kakashi, shutting the door and shoving the latch into the slot.

"I meant to stab you," explained Iruka, "with my fork."

The growl came from the back of Kakashi's throat and he approached Iruka, pulling his mask down.

"I wonder how you manage to look and sound so innocent being so provocative," he purred, planting the first sloppy kiss on Iruka's lips.

A shudder went through Iruka's body and he leaned to the bigger man's frame. He wanted another kiss. Kakashi's moistened lips covered his mouth and he felt the tongue brush against his tongue teasingly, making him show initiative. Kissing was sweet and overwhelming, though Kakashi went further.

Iruka's ass was roughly grabbed and squeezed, and he heard the full of desire moan whispered into his ear.

"Two pricks, you said," with those words Kakashi made their abdomens brush against each other. They groaned together, silencing themselves by nibbling into the other's body. The pleasure was almost unbearable.

That's why Iruka's trembling hands slid to Kakashi's pants and started to hurriedly undo them.

Kakashi chuckled and the next second Iruka realized he is pinned to the wall and his hands are blocked in a tight grip above his head.

"Not so fast," purred Kakashi. He shook his head, simultaneously touching Iruka's nose with his own.

"Kakashi please…" whined Iruka, eager to participate in the action.

"Nope," Kakashi caressed Iruka's face with his nose and reached for the earlobe to give it a leisure suck, "I've got you occasionally here in my arms and I'm going to enjoy you all the way I dare. We are not the horny teenagers and are not into 'fuck-and-buck', are we?"

Iruka's cheeks started to burn. He surely behaved like a horny teenager and he had his reasons. Still Kakashi should never find out those reasons. He muttered something unintelligible and tried to calm a little bit down. With the warm body barely touching his and hot breath caressing his ear it was impossible to stay cool. The tender kisses planted on his forehead and brows and cheeks were slowly driving him crazy. Iruka moaned.

"Teaser…"

"You wanted to know why a daisy. I brought you a daisy because you are like the one - so appeasing when I have my nose buried in the curve of your neck, so delicate and downy, and so balmy!"

Who could ever imagine that silver-haired man to be romantic? Or may be he wasn't romantic, may be he was teasing again? Iruka gathered all his inner strength and instead of melting into pleasure and letting his body enjoy, he made an effort to abstract his mind and look at this situation from the side. And that was really foolish of him – what he got into the sight were two heated men in the dusky room, panting against each other, the desire radiating from their skin.

Iruka's body burned, all hot, the most sources of the hotness were his cheeks and the lower abdomen. Kakashi still barely touched him, that's why Iruka closed his eyes and unconsciously arched, his body convulsing. He realized he came into his pants only a couple of minutes later, sitting on the floor in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi patted his head and planted tender kisses on his eyes, forehead and temples. Iruka appreciated it, still panting hard after release. He didn't quite understand what happened. Occasionally, Kakashi kissed Iruka's nose and chuckled.

"Not able to hold back, aren't you? Either you are a teenager, what you are not, "murmured Kakashi, drawing Iruka's full attention to the slow moves of his scarred lips, "Or I'm so impressively sexy, what I'm not," he hummed, "Or may be you practiced the abstinence for a very long time, or… wait a minute!…" he made a spectacular pause, "… or you are still a virgin, my dear."

Completely embarrassed, Iruka turned his face away from Kakashi and darted to stand up. He couldn't though.

"We can fix it together, you know," said Kakashi suggestively.

Iruka turned back and squinted at the hardness, which was pressed to his side. He reached out and touched it. The erection slightly moved under his fingers and Iruka heard Kakashi's suppressed groan. He smirked evilly.

"Now, now… Who's not able to hold back?" he asked and continued the rubbing motion.

"Iruka," growled Kakashi. He wanted to escape the naughty fingers, but Iruka was faster. In a second, instead of fingers there was his face right in front of Kakashi's bulging through the pants penis. Iruka sniffed the bulge and nosed the fly. He desired to make the man come into his pants too, but wasn't sure he could be skillful enough. Besides, he also wasn't patient enough – he wanted to taste that thick penis and enjoy its greatness in his mouth.

Kakashi's trembling fingers opened the fly and freed the penis, pleasuring it with slight strokes. Iruka licked his lips, making them wet for a reason. So far he smelled the man's erection and totally liked that smell. He wanted to bury his nose into the warm place between the testicles and the hardness to relish it, but Kakashi reached for his head and grabbed an armful of brown hair just to guard the moisten mouth to his tip. Iruka took it and started to suck the very head of the erection. He thought he is going to tease the silver haired man. Still, Kakashi made him swallow the length almost to the hilt.

"Now you suck," Kakashi's whisper trembled as he started to push into Iruka's widely opened and so welcoming mouth. Sucking continued, accompanied by moans of appreciation from the both sides, and then Kakashi made several hard thrusts, holding Iruka's head firmly in place. Soon enough he left his sucker's mouth filled with the implications of pleasure.

Iruka swallowed the cum and stood up. His legs trembled. Swinging, he went to the door and pulled the blocking latch out of the slot, simultaneously trying to put on and fasten his pants so that his private parts were not damaged.

"Running away?" wondered Kakashi. Iruka turned his head to look at him and noticed he was still half-sitting on the floor and caressing his penis after the release.

"I need to change my wet pants," Iruka muttered, tearing his eyes away from the perverse scene, which made his abdomen sweetly ache.

"For your information, it wasn't what I planned to do with you," declared Kakashi.

Iruka smiled and slid into the corridor.

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispered into the gap before shutting the door.


	3. Alternate - Intruding is dangerous

First of all – thanks to the Guest, who left a review for this story, but can't be reached by other more proper ways: You didn't make my day with that review – you made the rest of my year 2012 : )

…i!

Kakashi crawled into the window and sighed tiredly. He was already too old for showing off, but this crawling turned into the habit. Boss hated it when his silver-haired head suddenly appeared in the opened window leaf. Or may be she was so much concerned – the 14-th floor wasn't a joke and Kakashi never used the safety equipment. Anyway – he loved the tower's architecture, it was awesomely salient.

"Brat!" hissed Tsunade, while her bitchy assistant opened the window and let him into the office, "Don't do this again! Ever!"

"Yes, boss" Kakashi smiled under his mask, settling comfortably on the leather couch. As if he was going to obey that request. Ever! Tsunade looked at him with narrowed eyes, shook her head and returned to signing of the documents.

"So, tell me what you have been doing in your two free days."

"Investigating," murmured Kakashi lazily.

Tsunade raised her head and stared at him.

"Sounds familiar," her lips mumbled unconsciously. She shuddered, "And – did you find something interesting?" Kakashi nodded, holding a significant pause, "What is it?"

"Iruka is gay," he said, making it sound as a greatest investment.

Tsunade grunted and continued to sign her papers.

"That's not new, Kakashi. I think I even told you about it the day you returned from the task. Everyone knows Iruka is gay."

Kakashi shrugged.

"Everyone, except Iruka himself," he pointed.

"Well," drawled Tsunade, "Iruka was always too proper; he doesn't allow any screws from the other people and is awfully strict to himself. He won't acknowledge his own gayness also when there are no other possible variations. I know he suffers and can't get along with the idea he's not married yet. He wants a wife and a bunch of kids, but when it comes to the real action of making a choice of the person to live with, he fails. No girl suits him, he says. So he waits for his ideal to appear. Still he can't support a thought that his ideal probably has balls…"

At this point Kakashi snapped his fingers.

"Yes, balls," he interrupted, frowning, "he is really after the male's set! I have an impression someone had influenced that strange obsession."

"Someone had indeed…" said Tsunade slowly. Her hand with the pen froze above the sheet of paper. Kakashi wanted to meet her gaze, but this time she avoided to look at him, "…when Iruka was a susceptible youngster."

"Who was that bastard?" Kakashi hissed frenziedly. He remembered Iruka as a kid – a very open, cheerful and always smiling boy. At least he was before the incident with his parents. Not that Kakashi met him often after it.

"You don't want to know," declared Tsunade sharply.

"Wait, I want to know…" Kakashi started to object, but the boss's furious gaze finally met his eyes. There was also the anger in it, and that anger was based on helplessness and desperation.

"No, you don't," and she completely cut the theme by dropping just a bare hint of explanation, "let this knowledge slip off, for the sake of the memory of the person, who is highly respected by all of us."

Now Kakashi didn't want to know indeed, although he had one idea. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Okay, but someone has to help Iruka; otherwise he'll get insane, he is constantly restraining himself!"

Tsunade hummed, watching Kakashi with a mischievous amusement and smiling the all-knowing smile.

"Yes, but it has to be someone really suicidal," she nodded, "Iruka is very stubborn. I thought he'll get insane years ago, but he is all well. May be a little bit too zealous..."

"Maa, I like when a man becomes a bit zealous …" drawled Kakashi dreamily. Suddenly he realized what he just said and shut his mouth. Cautiously, he looked at his boss – she was signing again. And additionally she was smirking.

"I never imagined you were gay too, brat."

Kakashi laughed.

"I'm not gay, no. But I don't care much about how the lower part of my partner looks from the front until there is a nice hole to welcome my spear somewhere near! Besides, if you only could imagine what he is able to do with his lips and tongue…"

Tsunade raised her head from documents and looked at him with disgust.

"Spare me this picture, please," she asked, her voice threatening, "I can live without it, thank you! And you can do whatever you want in your private time, though I'd appreciate if it was for the sake of our organization."

Suddenly there was a squeal and Tsunade's assistant decided to add her vision of the problem into the talk.

"You can put a dress on and go to him as if you were a girl. And then you show him you are not and he'll get all happy and you'll live together ever after! I saw it happen in one film," Assistant's voice was rather annoying. Not to mention the meaning of what she said. She'd better stand there silent as she did all the time before.

Kakashi winced and looked at her disapprovingly.

Tsunade breathed out a tired sigh.

"Thank you, but we don't want to know what you are doing in your private time either, Shizune! You can go now!"

In a second the blushing girl disappeared behind the door.

"You'd better fire her, boss. She's queer."

"Look who talks!" Tsunade shook her head and smirked, "She's a good administrator and she's really good at those things…"

Kakashi didn't want to know what kind of 'those things' could be there – he already learned more then enough shocking facts for one day. He stood up and slightly bowed towards his boss.

"I should go."

"You have a short time before I'll send you away for the new task. Enjoy it!"

"Thank you boss, that's very inspiring," muttered Kakashi. He thought he'll get the chance to sit in town a little bit longer and savor the peaceful life. Considering the latest events and exhausting tasks, the peaceful life seemed very appealing.

"Get what you can while you can," Tsunade shrugged and returned to her signing.

Kakashi turned around and opened the window. His boss also didn't like when he left the office through the window. As if he ever paid attention to such trifles. What he needed now was a little bit thinking and he was going to do it while hanging on some nice ledge with his head down.

…i!

Kakashi couldn't get the clue how it happened the ledge he chose for his meditation turned out to be the ledge above Iruka's kitchen window. Probably because of convenient frieze with perfect skirting it was so comfortable to hook the legs over. Yes, it must be right that!

Actually, Kakashi had no plans to follow the guy and he had no intentions to make some unreasonable steps. For now he wanted two simple things: to figure out how to talk to him and to help him understand he should change his life – find himself a nice soul mate to take care of and to be appreciated by…

The thought was rather thrilling – and it didn't inspire Kakashi much. Of course, he, personally, wanted Iruka to be happy – he wished his every friend or acquaintance to be happy. Simultaneously, the possibility of Iruka having someone wasn't that appealing anymore, because it meant Kakashi looses the chance to get along with him and have his way with him. And he desired it very much!

"Shit!" Kakashi hissed and punched the wall with his shoulder. He never was in town for long enough to start a real relationship. On the other hand – he never met a person worthy to start a life with.

But if he wanted to get into Iruka's pants, he should think of some proper motivation and be able to talk him to volunteer. Iruka wasn't the man to use and get rid of, he was too emotional and could make some nasty problems. And he also worked for Kakashi's boss, what meant he could complain and cost a loss of a stable job. It was clear there would be no chance to have Iruka like a simple one night stand. Besides, he turned out to be a virgin… Kakashi sighed and bit his lip, feeling that the lower part of his body gets warmer, although he hung upside-down. He wanted the man for himself, to get at least a one good fuck, or better several dozen of good fucks during a couple of free days. Kakashi growled. He got too excited, it was unacceptable.

Real shit happened when the light in the kitchen turned on and a slightly sleepy Iruka came in. And the very first thing Iruka saw was a figure of the silver haired man hanging with his head down outside of the window. That was shocking! Kakashi was also shocked with the sudden brightness and almost fell down. What he didn't expect was Iruka's next reaction – the man ran to the window, opened it fully and entwined his hands around Kakashi's waist. Iruka's face pressed into the cold material of Kakashi's clothes, making the situation so delicate it was embarrassing.

"I hold you, don't worry," muttered Iruka. He pulled the body to himself with intention to drag it into the kitchen, "Whoever did it to you, we'll find them and made them regret!"

"Wait, Iruka," Kakashi lost his balance and found himself totally in Iruka's arms, "You didn't have to save me, I wasn't in trouble. I actually crawled there myself."

"Oh, really?" Iruka was half-way done with dragging Kakashi inside and suddenly lingered, so that the silver haired man's head bumped on the windowsill.

It was rather painful, but not the main problem to think of! Kakashi had no footing, quite the reverse – his both feet were up in the air and his both hands were trying to grab something and the only possible thing to grab was Iruka's thin t-shirt. Kakashi cried hysterically, when he felt that Iruka's grip around his body weakens.

"Don't stop now, don't throw me away!"

As if Iruka could ever perform such a thing! He chuckled, because on his part he was sure he won't let the silver-haired man fall, and went on with the uninvited life-saving. In a minute both men reclined to the kitchen's floor, panting hard. The cold wind blew through the wide opened window, fanning their blushed faces.

"Well," drawled Kakashi, "Thanks for saving me, I guess."

Iruka didn't pay much attention to his mutter. His eyes were caught by the view of remarkable bulge in Kakashi's pants, which happened to be right in front of his face.

"Pray tell me why you hung there," asked Iruka, without any particular interest in his voice. The question itself had no sense for him now. He stared at the bulge and licked his lips nervously.

Kakashi noticed where the man's attention was concentrated and felt the shiver go down his spine. It wasn't his plan to attract Iruka like that! Still, instead of causing confusion, the desiring gaze of the man made him even harder.

"I… I wanted to ask you something..." Kakashi lied.

"To ask me something?" wondered Iruka, stretching the trembling hand and giving the almost impalpable caress to the bulge.

"Yes," Kakashi exhaled, loosing the thread of conversation, "you… something…"

"Something?" Now Iruka's palm was fully pressed to the silvered-haired man's crotch and the skillful fingers made several light massaging moves along the impressive length.

"Yes!" Kakashi moaned and tilted his head back as the first wave of pleasure went through his body.

With the suffering groan, Iruka darted forward and buried his nose into Kakashi's lower part, inhaling the individual smell of the silver-haired man.

"Why are you torturing me, why?" he asked, hurriedly unfastening Kakashi's belt and tearing the pants' folds apart. He saw the still cowered with underwear erection and gave it a long lick through the thin material. Kakashi arched into the caress and Iruka managed to tug the pants from his thighs down, together with the annoying underwear, "Why are you tempting me?" He planted a tender kiss on the naked shaft and felt it twitch under his lips, "…inspiring me…"

"Iruka…" Kakashi panted hard and ached to push into the man's mouth, but didn't dare. He took his erected cock into his palm and gave it a demonstrative stroke. He was even ready to beg for mercy, though he didn't get to begging, because the very next moment erection was hungrily swallowed by the happily humming Iruka.

The man could do amazing things… He could take the shaft all the way into his mouth until it reached the back of his throat, and he had the best timing when it came to pulling away; with his nimble tongue he could massage the erection non-stop and he often used his teeth to increase Kakashi's rage; he produced the noises of great appreciation while sucking the cock's sides and working on the very tip with his wonderfully soft, but still insistent lips; throughout the entire act he licked the fingers to moisten them before giving a touch or a caress to the erection and certainly never forgot about the testicles; all hard moves he alternated with the light kisses, what made both of them last longer through many delightful moments. Finally, Kakashi decided, that for the sake of the world's tranquility Iruka must be labeled illegal.

Iruka was satisfied only when he came the second time, and after all this performance Kakashi was so exhausted he didn't want to move. He just lay on the kitchen's floor, stroked the brown hair absentmindedly and watched the unbelievable man carefully lick the rest of the cum from his spent penis.

Iruka noticed his gaze and raised the head to look Kakashi in the eyes.

"What?" he asked with the expression of great wonder on his face.

"Marry me," whispered Kakashi. And at that moment he really meant it.

Iruka's eyes widened and he started to laugh. He laughed so hard, he couldn't stop. Still laughing, he stood up, patted the wet spot on his pants and went to the bedroom to change. There he calmed a little bit and, slightly smiling, put on the new pajama set and headed back to the kitchen with the intention to explain another man he wasn't gay. But when he came in, he found the window opened wide and no living creature in sight.

Kakashi was gone.


	4. Alternate - Thinking is dangerous

…th!

When the world, or providence, or fate, or whatever it could be at all, wants to tell you something, you have to do nothing, just get the clues and work out the answer to the main question of your life. Iruka's day started queer and it continued to reveal itself queerer with every next event.

It started when that wonderful morning Iruka suddenly decided to call Izumo. He did it not very often, but that day was his day off and they could think of something together.

"Hello Iruka," said Izumo's voice.

"Hi, how is life?"

"Perfect," purred Izumo lazily, "it could be even better if I didn't forget to buy the whipped cream yesterday."

"Wow, you have a party or something? You know what – I'm going to help you. It's not a problem! I'm free today!" suggested Iruka, already glad he could be useful, "I can be at your place in twenty…"

"Wait, wait, not so fast" Izumo laughed, "Kotetsu just returned from his night shift, so we are going to… well, you know! I'm afraid this is a private celebration."

"Oh!" Iruka exhaled, digesting the received information and feeling terribly awkward, "Sorry I didn't mean to interpose; I thought you need another kind of help!"

"No problem, Iruka, it is okay. And for the note – you are welcome to interpose any time. It's if you suddenly decide you want it. Am I clear?"

"Yes, thank you," muttered Iruka tacitly. He wanted only one thing now – to hang up the phone and quit the theme.

"Great! I wish you a nice day, Iruka," The man on the other side of the phone was definitely having fun.

"Bye, Izumo, regards to Kotetsu," Iruka tossed the phone at the couch and pressed both trembling palms to his burning cheeks.

'Shit!' he thought, 'nothing is clear! The only thing clear is that I'm an idiot.'

Afraid to stay at home with uneasy and dangerous thoughts, Iruka went to the teahouse at the corner of the street. He liked sitting at the table, enjoying his breakfast and observing people pass in a hurry, have their own life. It was calming.

The girl appeared from nowhere. She occupied the table next to Iruka's and took the phone out of her handbag.

The phone made the slight buzzing sounds; she opened it and said "Hello, man! Long time no see! I just heard you've got the new dona and then you simply disappear!"

Iruka observed her carefully – she was tall, with short, sticking out in all directions, hair. Her clothes could be estimated as the sort of masculine style, but it made her even more appealing. Iruka caught himself on the thought that young woman was rather attractive. He smiled inwardly and congratulated himself with happy coincidence of him liking at least one woman in whole town. Unconsciously, Iruka started to listen to what she said to her invisible opponent.

"…Affair? You'd better not call it an affair if you really care for your precious ass!... She works in the next compartment… Yes, at first we started to e-mail each other. She was very enthusiastic, you know. Then we met, went to dine together. She was at my place several times, and I didn't quite get how, but it became normal to meet and spend time together on the everyday basis…"

Continuing to shamelessly listen to the talk, Iruka smirked bitterly. That was the trivial love story! And he was the lucky guy to fall for a lesbian. How ironic.

"Oh, no-no-no-no! I'll tell you all the details of this kind only when we meet personally…."

Iruka imagined them sitting somewhere in the bar or in the cafe and sharing the intimate details. That was so… girly!

"I see, you are just gerontophile, like I am. Ha-ha! C'mon, you are surely lucky, buddy! My sweetheart has three kids and a husband!"

Not a perfect love story then. Iruka squinted at the girl and gulped. She waved her hand as if it was nothing, laughed expressly cheerfully and continued.

"So recently she told me we must part… Right! Probably thought I'll be destroyed. But I'm not, funny, isn't it? Shut up, I very well know it's not funny myself…"

Iruka sighed and stared at the table's cloth for a while. He thought may be he could be together with the equally broken person. May be he should come to this young woman now and tell her that he just heard her story and knows that she is single and, if she wants to start a relationship with someone interested, he can suggest his humble candidacy… That was a lie; he could never do that! When he raised his head the girl was already gone and he noticed her figure in the end of the street, still talking over the phone and waving her hand. With the common gesture Iruka put his face in his palms. He was so messed up.

Iruka paid the bill and went out into the noisy street. He walked slowly, staring at the items in the shops' windows, not really noticing them, when, accidentally, his eye caught the reflection of the incredibly familiar man in the glass. It was definitely him, there could be no mistake. Iruka would never mistake that silver hair with anything in the whole world! He stood frozen, staring at Kakashi's reflection and somehow knew the man noticed him too. And he saw that after a short hesitation Kakashi hid himself behind the nearest corner with the skill of the stealth professional. Still, Iruka was a professional too, albeit not that deadly. Quickly, but carefully, he came closer, peered around the corner and examined the blind alley. As he suspected – there was no Kakashi in sight.

Iruka frowned – he didn't see Kakashi for more than a week already and thought the man got his task and went away to accomplish it. But Kakashi was obviously avoiding him instead, and he was doing it for the reason.

That moment Iruka realized one very disturbing fact. He didn't like that Kakashi avoided him. It was hard to accept, but he longed for the silver-haired man's attention. And also for his…

Iruka growled and hid his face in the palms, simultaneously shaking his head. He didn't care what people on the street would think of him anymore. He turned around and ran home as fast as possible. He desired to hide behind the door and to sit quietly in his little flat, hoping that the queer outer world would be kind and leave him alone at least for this damn day off.

'No more self-willed days off,' decided Iruka, shutting the trustworthy door behind his back.

…th!

It has been a tiring day and Iruka lay on his couch, sure that he wouldn't sleep. But when his mobile phone started to ring and he opened his eyes, it was pitch dark outside.

'My baby had a brand new gun. Bang Boom Bang, never heard no sadder sound. I said my baby had a brand new gun. Scratch my fucking brains off the ground!'*

Iruka blinked and stood up to reach for the phone, which rang and vibrated on the shelf. He wanted to change that ring tone for an eternity already! Still he didn't complete it. The melody together with the harsh meaning of words held him addicted.

With the mixed feeling of obligation and pity he pressed the green button. It was always painful to kill the song in the very beginning. May be it would be better to have some classical music as a ring tone. Classics are immortal.

"Yes," muttered Iruka into the phone.

"Iruka? Iruka, hi! Long time no see, man!" The shouting voice was accompanied by the loud tunes, tinkles of glass and other noises it was impossible to identify so easily. Iruka pressed the palm to his forehead. He was still sleepy. And his head was slightly aching.

"We've met yesterday morning, Genma," said Iruka politely, while fingering the wall with intention to switch on the light, "Are you already missing my lectures?"

"For goodness sake, of course not!" shouted Genma quickly, "I just call to tell you something!"

"What is it?" wondered Iruka. He found the switch and headed to the kitchen. There he pressed the red button on his coffee maker. Coffee would help him think rationally; he remembered about the big pile of paperwork waiting on the table in the living room and sighed.

"Do you know Hatake? Well, you should know him, because he definitely knows you!" Genma giggled, but then something heavy fell down and he send forth a long hiss.

"Hatake?" echoed Iruka distractedly. His coffee maker didn't start to make him coffee so far. It was strange.

"C'mon! It's the masked one, who incessantly acts out a ninja!" said Genma. "Ha-ha, you missed! Meee!" added he happily to someone on his side of the phone.

"Ah, you mean Kakashi," Iruka scratched his head with the free hand, and then poured several glasses of water into the empty tank. Coffee maker started to purr thankfully; unconsciously, Iruka smiled at it.

"Oh, you should hear how he pronounced 'Kakashi'!" cried Genma. That was surely not for Iruka again and he frowned.

"Genma. May I ask you where you are?"

"Me? I am in the bar on the 5-th lane! Listen, Iruka. Your Kakashi here says you've hurt him badly!"

"I didn't see him for more than a week, Genma. How could I hurt him?" asked Iruka, fully warned now; he didn't like surprises, especially when he had a head ache.

"He says you rejected him and he is crying!" announced Genma angrily into the phone, then added to someone near him in the lower tone, "Yes, you are crying, look at you!" Iruka heard the strangled moan and the sound of the fight, "Iruka, he's crying so bitterly his mask is dripping wet!"

"He's probably drooling bitterly because you are all drunk and doing goodness knows what!" hissed Iruka, "Why are you calling me, again, Genma? You'd better not play around with me, because I can decide to make you regret it later, and you are well aware how easy I can do it!"

"Stop hanging over me with your threats! You have no right to use your position against me in private matters, you, presumptuous fag!" shouted Genma loudly and everything went blank before Iruka's eyes. He was completely stunned, so Genma continued, "I only wanted to say if you don't come to take this drunken bastard home, we'll leave him to die in the next waste-water ditch!"

The following minute Iruka stood there like a statue with the switched off phone pressed to his ear.

…th!

"No! Do you think he's coming after that nice chat?" Anko pounced at Genma and pressed his face to the bar's counter. Genma was giggling nervously.

Smirking, Izumo tenderly patted Anko's back.

"He won't be Iruka if he's not coming! Our Iruka can't leave the living creature die in the waste-water ditch, am I right, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu nodded and squinted at the body he continued to squeeze in his arms to prevent any harm. Kakashi looked calmer and stopped his furious fidgeting, so he carefully took his palm away from the masked lips and let him free.

"You are sick, all of you!" declared Kakashi apathetically, laying his head on the counter, "I tell you a nice story about intercourse of two random men and you decide to turn it into drama with intention of happy ending!"

"Calm down, random man, we've got you. This is what you need your dear friends for!" Genma winced and pushed against Anko, who was still holding him pressed into the counter, "Can you take your hands off me already? I want my beer!"

Anko laughed and let him go. She made a step back and sat at Ibiki's knees. Immediately, two strong hands pulled her further into the man's lap and entwined around her waist as if they were meant to be always there.

"Who needs enemies with such wonderful friends!" muttered Kakashi.

Genma straightened and reached for his beer.

"Shut up, I'm tired to listen to your sorrowful whining. Don't cry, do something! Otherwise we'll do something," he made several hungry gulps, "Let's all get drunk before Iruka appears! We'll probably regret we were born if we'll be conscious when he starts to beat us!"

"…Iruka is really amusing; it's a pity he doesn't admit he has more than one option to choose from…" Kakashi continued his speculations. After the couple of beers he easily got into the state of a silly romantic and decided to discourse the way he felt. He rarely got drunk though. This time he tried hard to avoid Iruka for the whole week, was over exhausted and had an excuse to relax before the next task. In spite of his previous wish to stay in town, now he waited for the task like for salvation, but his cruel Boss continued to postpone it every single day.

Izumo hummed and leaned to Kotetsu.

"It's you who has more then one option, Kakashi! Iruka has probably one and only possible option left. Someone must prove it to him, someone fearless. And by the way it's not like you to hold back your desires. I'd even understand if you choose to carefully rape him," Izumo sighed heavily and rotated the contents of his bottle, staring at it absentmindedly, "We all want our Iruka to be happy…"

"And we all made bets…" started Anko.

"What?" Kakashi's body darted up, but Genma caught him and made him stay lying on the counter – he noticed Iruka at the bar's entrance.

"Don't move, Kakashi, and please behave yourself. I mean act as if you are very-very drunk," Genma hissed and poured some beer from the bottle on Kakashi's head and clothes to make him smell like a very-very drunk man.

Kakashi snorted. He really enjoyed the way the evening revealed.

"And what do I do?" he murmured, already using the drunken voice.

"Nothing in particular, you only catch the moment and help me win my bet!" said Genma kindly, patting the silver hair, "It means you accidentally make Iruka loose his virginity."

Kakashi's beer-soaked brain produced a couple of variations of making it happen 'accidentally' and he couldn't suppress the chuckle. Anko gave him a punch with her knee.

"Freeze now!" she whispered and took her position behind him, "Now, guys, everything as planned."

They exchanged several affirmative nods and Genma snorted.

Kakashi obliged and froze; he could be very collected when he wanted to. This time he definitely wanted.

* * *

*Lyrics and music by 'Mad Sin'))


	5. Alternate - Boozing is dangerous

…b!

Iruka waded through the crowd of tipsy noisy people, turning his head in different directions to detect the location of his friends. He didn't quite get who could be here except Genma and Kakashi, but he suspected there must be plenty of them! Iruka's headache became even worse and it didn't add to his mood. Right now he was angry, nervous and very touchy. Knowing it very well, he made huge efforts to behave nice. Still, when just another wobbly in the knees man hit his side, he grabbed the poor creature's collar and drew the limp body to his face, which was already reddened and wore the expression of furious madness.

Staring into the obviously frightened eyes of his victim, Iruka opened his mouth and almost started to shout, when he felt his sleeve was tugged.

The next moment his chin was caught and a firm hand made his head turn. Iruka unclenched his grip and let his prey fall down and escape, while he was busy with returning a happy smile to Kotetsu.

"Pleased to see you," Kotetsu said that, or something else similar – it was almost impossible to recognize in bar's common hubbub. He waved his head to the left side, inviting Iruka to follow him. Iruka nodded and, as they made their short walk, restored the more fitting to his mood unsatisfied look.

When they came to the spot, currently occupied by their friends, Iruka's eyes widened. He saw Genma, lifting Kakashi's legs, and Ibiki, already holding the silver-haired man under the arms, in their doubtless intention to carry the body to the emergency exit.

Iruka darted forward and caught Genma's elbow, making him stop and drop Kakashi's legs.

"What are you doing?" he shouted angrily right into Genma's ear and almost made him deaf.

"That hurts!" Genma cried. Nursing his thunderstruck ear, he pushed Iruka lightly in the chest. Meanwhile, Ibiki straightened Kakashi's will-less body and brought it back to the party.

"What is with him?" asked Iruka, frowning, "Is he unconscious or something?" He came near and caught Kakashi's dangling wrist to check the pulse.

Genma slapped his hand roughly and made him drop the wrist.

"Don't worry, he's alive!" He cried as loud as possible, aiming to hurt Iruka's ear too, but Iruka played wiser and stepped back right in time to be safe.

"Where were you taking him then?" wondered Iruka angrily. He knew they could leave the man in the ditch indeed.

"Out, to get some fresh air!" shouted Anko, appearing at Iruka's right side, "He's misbehaving!"

Iruka frowned at her and shrugged. He shouted his answer, pointing at Kakashi's limp body in Ibiki's arms.

"He is unconscious!"

"I wouldn't be so sure," muttered Kotetsu and exactly in that moment Kakashi raised his head, his eyes shut and expression dreamy, and entwined his arms around Genma's shoulders. Genma visibly shuddered and tried to escape, but Kakashi drawled him near and hid the masked nose in the curve of his neck.

"Irukaaaa…" the silver haired man murmured into Genma's neck.

Iruka decided he misheard him and continued to frown. Biting the inner side of his cheek, he watched Kakashi's palms slowly move down along the curves of Genma's body and stop on his lower part. The long pale fingers squeezed his buttocks and Genma jumped with the loud squeal. Iruka felt an unexpected instant of poisonous jealousy. Then Genma tried to push Kakashi away, as amicably as possible. It was in vain.

"See?" murmured Anko into Iruka's ear, "He is misbehaving. He is calling every single person 'Iruka', forces hugs and this…" Iruka looked at her and saw a thin ring at her palm.

"What is this?"

"It's a ring. Kakashi said something about proposal, and then threw it away. It was right before he started to whine," Anko hesitated, restoring the course of previous events in her memory, "Or am I mistaken and he was crying first and only then threw it away in a fury?"

Without saying a word Izumo took the ring from her palm and reached for Iruka's left hand to put it on his finger. The ring fitted only Iruka's small finger.

Iruka looked at the ring on his finger in astonishment and felt one of his eyes twitch nervously.

"Did he say it was meant for me?" Iruka wondered, observing the small purple stones ingrained in the ring and squinting at Anko's hair, "Those stones are rather strange color to somehow suit me…"

"Well, actually that can be easily explained," Genma smirked evilly, while stoically enduring Kakashi's groping. Iruka narrowed his eyes at him; he had a suspicion Genma very much enjoyed the groping, "He always said he loves the color of your face when you are blushing in anger. And now I understand what he was talking about! Just look at him, guys!"

Iruka felt his cheeks burn more then ever. He was tempted to squeeze Genma's throat until the moment his smirking face would turn the same purple color! He even stepped forward, reached for his hair and tugged his head back to have the better access to the neck, when a warm arm entwined around his waist. His eyes still closed, Kakashi abandoned Genma's body, relocated to Iruka and pressed their cheeks together.

"Iruka…" The whispering voice murmured it into Iruka's ear, now he heard it pretty well. He sniffed – Kakashi hugged him now, but he also staggered and strongly smelled of alcohol. Still, the soft, tender pressure of the silver-haired man's body made Iruka tingle inside and, unconsciously, he leaned closer to meet it in return.

"…and this is accurately what I was referring to!" Without any hint of shame or tact Genma pointed his finger at the blushing Iruka and laughed. That loud laughter returned Iruka to reality.

"I'd better take him away from here," He raised his eyes to look at his friends. They were watching him in silence, although the sounds of the bar remained as loud as possible.

Genma pressed a finger to his forehead, pretending that he was thinking hard. However Iruka knew better. He got an impression that Genma was eager to make another nasty try of his temper.

"You know what, don't bother yourself and leave him to me," said Genma suddenly, "He won't remember anything in the morning anyway. And I could have a very nice use of his warm unresisting body…"

Iruka grit his teeth, raised his chin independently and choose to ignore the provocation. He reached for Kakashi's hand and forcefully pulled it off his side. Then he ducked and made it entwine around his neck to be a better supporter. Kakashi opened his eyes, took a long dizzy look around and fixed his lazy gaze on Iruka's face.

"Let's go, Kakashi, we are leaving," Iruka announced, entwining his free hand around the silver-haired man's waist. After that he nodded to their friends and tugged Kakashi in direction of the bar's exit.

Friends remained silent, watching the two men disappear in the crowd. Some of them were frowning, some of them were smiling.

"He took away my ring!" Finally Anko pouted, but it was half-serious. As the matter of fact she was inwardly grinning.

"I'll buy you a new one," Ibiki said and planted a chaste kiss on her exposed cheek.

…b!

Driving home, Iruka couldn't stop squinting at the silver-haired man, who was dozing at the passenger's seat near him. Genma said he won't remember anything in the morning.

Helping Kakashi out of the car and tugging him to his house Iruka felt with every cell that the body in his arms was warm and unresisting. And he heard many times before that usually the drunken people don't remember anything in the morning.

Stripping Kakashi out of his clothes in the bathroom, Iruka almost fainted. The clothes hid the fit muscled flesh, which smelled enticing and felt even better under his careful fingertips. The idea about using the body, which won't remember anything in the morning stuck in his mind and made him shiver in hesitation.

With a regretful sigh Iruka turned the water in the shower cabin on and pushed Kakashi under the water jet. Then there was a loud cry and Kakashi hurriedly jumped out of the shower cabin.

Iruka reached for the water. It was ice cold.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" shouted Kakashi, completely sober after the shake. He pressed his palm to his chest and stood there for a while, his eyes closed.

"Sorry, I didn't check the water!" squeaked Iruka and stepped to Kakashi. He caressed the naked shoulder, looking at the man's face worriedly, "Are you okay, or should I…"

Kakashi exhaled and opened his eyes. He realized quite clearly now that he was fully naked and Iruka was fully clothed. That wasn't right. He leaned to the man, forcing him to support his naked body and he really didn't feel well. To his greatest surprise Iruka entwined his arms around his waist and started to stroke his back. After a while, the strokes on the back somehow transformed into the pats of the butt; Kakashi completely recovered and admitted that he was enjoying it a lot. And Iruka obviously enjoyed it too. That wasn't like Iruka, but there should always be a hope.

"Not fair," muttered Kakashi, "You saw me naked several times, but I never had a chance to have a look at you."

Iruka stepped back, still patting Kakashi's thigh and took a look over the body in his arms.

"I'll strip for you if you promise me two things," he challenged. He heard the rumors that Kakashi liked challenges. Kakashi winced, but nodded. He moved to the side, secretly making Iruka caress his abdomen. It didn't escape Iruka though, but he continued to stroke.

"Okay, here is my offer," murmured Iruka, "I'll show you my body if you let me fuck you and then forget everything in the morning."

"Deal," said Kakashi without the second thought. One word 'fuck' in the sentence was enough. He wanted a fuck and for a moment he didn't care what would happen afterwards. If he was fortunate, Iruka would love to fuck, realizes he was gay, and they would fuck each other happily ever after. In the worst case Iruka would freak out and that would be a good reason to persuade him to go to psychotherapy together. Kakashi always knew he was a genius!

"Good. Now you go shower, your hair smell nasty. I'll undress meanwhile and we can start," declared Iruka. He was a little bit surprised Kakashi was ready to cooperate that easily, but for a moment he didn't care much about it. After all queer ideas he recently thought of, he simply ached to fuck. If he was fortunate, Kakashi would forget everything and leave Iruka in peace with the valuable experience. In the worst case Kakashi won't forget anything and would insist to fuck again; still it really won't be bad if Iruka would like this experiment. Contented by that happy thought, he adjusted the water in the shower to normal temperature and pushed Kakashi inside.

When the silver-haired man was done showering, Iruka was waiting for him with a towel, already fully naked.

Kakashi helped himself with the towel, while shamelessly observing Iruka's body and making Iruka blush deep shades of red. Not waiting till the silver hair was thoroughly dried, Iruka tugged the man into the bedroom, but Kakashi stopped him near the edge of the bed and made him look into his eyes.

"Let's abandon the cock-sucking part for now, though I know it interests you much. Try to concentrate on fucking my ass," Iruka smiled at him encouragingly and nodded, "And we need the lube," added Kakashi, making himself comfortable on the bed and spreading his legs invitingly.

Taking the tube of lube from the top drawer, Iruka kept his eyes fixed on the naked man on his bed. He must admit now, that he liked the view very much. Still, he couldn't figure out yet if it was because it was Kakashi here for him, or because Kakashi was a man and was completely naked. Mightily confused, Iruka crawled on the bed and gave Kakashi the tube. He looked carefully and tried to remember the silver-haired man's manipulations to keep them in mind for future.

Kakashi hummed, slicked his fingers and stretched the hand to reach for his back entrance. Actually he had an intention to finger his hole slowly and thoroughly, because he didn't want to limp afterwards. He knew Iruka was watching him. When he raised his head to check this guess he saw that Iruka follows the movements of his hand attentively and time after time gazes at his shaft. With his free hand Kakashi picked up his erected cock and moved it from side to side.

"Nice to see you too, Iruka," said he teasingly, very much pleased that Iruka was still unable to tear eyes off the erection and even followed its movements with his head. It would be perfect to have these soft lips tracing him hungrily, but Kakashi already made a decision not to tempt his luck.

Iruka looked at Kakashi's face, frowning. Kakashi shook his silver head and mouthed 'Sorry'. He left his erection rest on his stomach and continued his previous activity with the double enthusiasm. Still, after a while he was bored to do just stretching.

"Hey, little," he whispered, simultaneously reaching for Iruka's testicles with his free hand to caress them and distract the man from his preparation.

"Not that little," said Iruka, watching Kakashi pat him and quite enjoying the new sensation, "Or may be you've had much bigger… mmm…things… in you?"

Silver-hared man chuckled and winked at him.

"For your information, I don't sleep with elephants."

"What a pity!" Iruka said, with a hint of anger for the teasing. His penis was rather impressive to compare it with the ordinary size and he knew it pretty well, "If you did, we surely could skip this annoying stretching-part!"

Kakashi burst out laughing.

"So eager?"

"You, be serious!" Iruka shifted closer to the man and pocked him at the side. It made Kakashi arch his back and with a loud moan impale himself on his own fingers.

"I'm seriously ready for you," he said and tugged Iruka to lie on top of him.

Iruka positioned himself between Kakashi's legs and let the man cover his erection in lube. He pressed the tip of his cock to Kakashi's stretched hole, but wasn't in a hurry to enter it. He leaned forward and licked the pale chest first. The skin was soft and slightly salty. Iruka found the taste much to his like. The next thing he licked was a nipple. He played with it with his tongue, but it was definitely not enough to make Kakashi react. That's why Iruka compressed the perky nipple between his teeth and pushed into the man's ass. Kakashi didn't expect it so rough and cried, balking to his shoulders and tacitly darting to escape. Iruka caught his wrists and blocked them in the tight grip. The silver-haired man moaned and arched under Iruka. The sensation was good, but there was a big problem that repeatedly distracted Iruka from the main course. It was Kakashi's great erection, which either caught his eye or dig into his abdomen. Iruka couldn't fight it. He pressed his forehead to Kakashi's chest and lowered his eyes to observe the man's cock in its gorgeous erected glory. It made him sweat, it ruled his mind and it caused him forget about his own aching need, because it silently begged to be kissed, licked and swallowed.

"Can I…" Iruka muttered quietly, "Can I take you from behind?" His voice was shaking and he freed Kakashi's wrists, shifting back out of the hole to sit on his heels.

Kakashi said nothing, but turned over on his stomach and slightly raised his ass in invitation. Iruka moaned appreciatively and made him spread his legs wider. He patted the man's buttocks and moved the flesh slightly apart, taking a quick glance before leaning forward to familiarize the entrance with his erection again. Slowly he pushed forward, feeling his shaft slide into the still tight passage. Iruka's hands started to caress the exposed surface of the toned body as he moved deeper and deeper. Kakashi definitely liked it and hummed appreciatively. It felt so right to press into that tight heat, that Iruka stopped thinking and let his instincts lead him. He pushed his erection into Kakashi to the very hilt and pulled it back and he loved the sensation so much, that he started to move like this repeatedly, thrusting into the ass almost punishing. He felt that the other man loved it too and it made him even more enthusiastic. Suddenly Iruka's hand slipped from Kakashi's already sweaty thigh and accidentally touched his erection. It was bliss. Iruka thrust forward, simultaneously caressing and squeezing the desirable length and Kakashi arched his back, moving to meet his leaking cock. They moved together, encouraged by each other's reactions and the sounds of their wet coition. Kakashi lowered his palm and caught Iruka's hand, making it caress his erection bolder and faster. The pace rose and the pleasure was reaching its peak, both men were groaning and growling. Finally Iruka couldn't take it longer. He made several rough thrusts into Kakashi and forced him to come into his palm. Continuing to push into the man, he removed his hand from the still hard length and licked the warm fluid off it. With a loud moan he came too and Kakashi's impulsively shrinking insides milked him even better than any skillful mouth ever could.

Iruka removed his penis from Kakashi's passage and fall to the bed, completely exhausted.

"That wasn't that hard, was it?" asked Kakashi, panting heavily after their activities, "Felt damn good," he added, lying closer to Iruka.

"Was great," Iruka smiled and let Kakashi tug him into the tight embrace, "Did you enjoy me moving in you?"

Kakashi nodded, settling on his shoulder, and Iruka continued, "Now I'm rather interested what it feels like to be on the receiving side, when you just spread your legs and let the cock continually staff you."

If someone told Kakashi before, that he, with his own ears, would hear these words leave Iruka's mouth, it would only cause him laugh. Still, here was Iruka – naked, in the bed with a man, after making love to the said man, and additionally expressing the thoughts not ordinary for him at all.

It had something to do with their previous challenge, but silver-haired fool almost forgot about it.

"I'll make you experience it in the morning, now sleep," Kakashi looked up at the smiling face; Iruka's eyes were already shut. Kakashi wondered if the man heard his last promise. It didn't matter though; he was going to keep it anyway.


	6. Alternate - Nothing is dangerous

…n!

In the morning Kakashi woke up slightly light-headed. He found himself in the bed, alone, and there was that very strange and annoying feeling in the region of his lower part. Deciding not to move for a while, he closed his eyes and knitted his brows. He had to remember what happened yesterday. Oh, yes! Genma overtook him on the street when he was running away from Iruka. Very much intrigued by Kakashi's inadequate behavior, Genma coaxed him to go to the bar. And they almost got there, but suddenly his friend Guy called and asked for help to move his things to his new flat, because Anko said he must leave. The new flat was located in the same building Izumo and Kotetsu resided, but those two were a little help; they were completely exhausted (Kakashi had an idea how it happened) and managed to doze off even while carrying boxes. So, when they were done, Genma and Kakashi headed to the bar, taking Izumo and Kotetsu with, and letting Guy do his indispensable evening squats in peace.

Kakashi nodded to himself. For the time being his memory was okay.

In the bar, though, they met Anko and to their greatest surprise – Ibiki, who treated them to some sort of very hard alcohol, and after that – there was a lot of beer. Kakashi wasn't a habitual abuser, so he let his friends decide the order of drinks. In less than one hour he couldn't figure out how he managed to already tell them about his adventures with Iruka and made a ridiculously close friendship with Izumo, swearing he'll make his best to find out what trigged Iruka's weird freaking sessions. After that point Kakashi's memory blurred, giving out rare pictures of doom. He only remembered the warmth and the pleasant smell of the body in his arms; then there was Iruka's frowning face and someone tugged him from the bar and helped, if not pushed, him into the car; and also there was that sudden cold shower!

"Morning, sleepy!" Iruka entered the room and smiled at Kakashi. He was wrapped in the bathrobe, had a cup in his hands and was sipping from it.

"Morning," Kakashi muttered and sat up in the bed. Now that was really unpleasant! Caused by the pain in his rear, activities of the rest of the previous night emerged into his memory. But he decided he won't show any hints of remembering what happened.

"Want some coffee?" Iruka asked, handing his cup to Kakashi.

Kakashi gripped the cup and took a mouthful of the sweet brownish liquid. A glint on Iruka's finger caught his attention and he reached for the man's left hand to have a better view.

"What is this? I never noticed you wearing any furnishings; except your ponytail, of course."

"Ah…" Iruka hesitated; he looked away but the corners of his lips went slightly up, "That's your present."

Kakashi, who was in process of taking another sip of coffee, choked and spitted the liquid around him.

'Interesting!' thought Kakashi. He remembered a lot of things, but not giving Iruka jewelry. Still, the ring looked familiar, with all those purple stones ingrained in its rind. Actually, he helped his friend Guy to come to decision and buy the similar one for Anko, just before their betrothal.

The touch of the warm fingers on his chest made Kakashi forget about the ring and raise his head to Iruka's face. With the glassy, vacant look in his eyes, Iruka stretched his hand, wiped the several coffee drops off the pale skin and brought the moisten fingers to his lips.

"Tasty, sweetheart?" Kakashi murmured teasingly, watching the man unconsciously suck the very tips of his fingers.

Iruka came back to his senses, blushed and concentrated his furious gaze on Kakashi.

"How dare you? You, who got drunk and even can't remember a thing about the previous night?"

"Goodness, you are stiff! How often do you usually jerk yourself off?" asked Kakashi in the bored tone. However he was alerted. Iruka's answer to this question might be the key to his most horrifying assumption.

"What? Who do you think I am – a prickteaser may be?" Iruka shouted, definitely offended.

The mismatched eyes closed in relief. Everything was clear to him now. 'Bingo!' Kakashi congratulated himself he found the answer to Izumo's question about Iruka's regular breaks. The man never got rid of his stress! Well, almost never got rid of his stress… 'My prick's teaser, that's what you are' he hummed inwardly. A small laughter escaped his lips and he pushed the cover away to stand up.

Iruka watched the silver-haired man climbing out of the bed with a wince on his face and a laugh on his lips. It was such a strange combination, that at first he didn't even notice that the man was still fully naked. But when he finally noticed, he just stared at the pale-skinned body in front of his eyes.

Kakashi straightened up and started to stretch his limbs with slight hisses.

"Well, Iruka," he said slowly. He was very much pleased with the effect his naked body had on his teaser, "For your information – even if I could forget every single event of previous night, it would be awfully difficult to ignore the sore feeling in my vent and the sticky essence, which still covers my precious butt's cheeks. So, everything is obvious, even you can't deny it; and now, with your permission, I will use your shower."

"Y-yes, p-p-please," Iruka stuttered, unable to tear his eyes from the pale ass, while it flirtingly moved in direction of the bathroom's door.

…n!

By the time Kakashi entered the kitchen Iruka was stirring the eggs for breakfast. As confused as he was though, he concentrated his attention on the cooking process. That's why he noticed that he was not alone only when silver-haired man finished removing items from the solid kitchen table.

"Oak, isn't it?" asked Kakashi. Iruka blinked at him over his shoulder; the man was leaning at the now empty table, his hand on his pale hip.

All Iruka managed was a nod. His eyes were busy observing the pale flesh and the towel, which was supposed to hide the lower part of the exposed body. Somehow watching the man not completely naked was even more exciting.

'It's because it leaves space for imagination,' Iruka decided, staring hungrily. The eggs were almost forgotten. That's just… the sound of frying eggs reminded him the sloppy sounds his slick shaft produced when it buried in the silver-haired man's ass and their testicles met before parting once again. Iruka blushed and felt his knees weaken.

Kakashi fixed his gaze at Iruka's dreamy eyes and a mischievous smile appeared on his face, barely involving the mismatched orbs, what made him look dangerous. Iruka gulped. He knew he was lost; he was going to let that silver-haired molester do whatever he wants with him. It's if he wanted to. Because Iruka definitely wanted and the heat he felt growing in his abdomen told him so since the moment he woke up this morning. He foretasted something very exciting must happen to him soon, something he'll appreciate very much, some great joy like a sudden Christmas present or the sort of.

Kakashi came to the oven and turned the burner off, simultaneously covering the pan full of scrambled eggs with a lid. He stood so close to Iruka now! But he didn't touch him and he didn't show he would; he just stood there, smiling at him.

Iruka gasped and opened his mouth, but he wasn't able to come up with the words he could say.

"Is there something you need, Iruka?" murmured Kakashi teasingly, "May be I can help you?"

Iruka shut his mouth and pretended to smile. 'Touch me,' he thought, very much embarrassed of his own thoughts, 'just a little touch; just provoke me! Let me freak out, give me a reason to run away from here and hide somewhere to urge myself to stop wanting you…'

But when Kakashi did touch him, he continued to stay as if glued to the floor and enjoyed every sensation while the pale fingers caressed his face. Kakashi made a small step forward and the very next moment Iruka leaned to him willingly and nuzzled his neck; meanwhile Kakashi's palms slowly traveled all over his body, exploring it anew. Iruka felt the warmth of the man, inhaled the smell of the strong masculine body, the silver hair was tickling his face, and the growing need balked into his stomach. On their own will, Iruka's hands darted to the very private place under the towel to get a full contact with Kakashi's erection. But Kakashi was fast enough to catch his wrists before he reached his goal. Iruka moaned in suffer.

"As much as I enjoy you playing with that toy, Iruka, and as perfect as you are with it while using your hands and lips, we'll play another game this time," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear in a very conversational tone, "I'll put it somewhere else, you won't be disappointed."

"It's not fair," Iruka darted to escape from Kakashi's hands. He didn't really want to escape, and when Kakashi let his wrists free the fighting and wiggling turned into groping each other and rubbing against each other. It lasted until Kakashi decided to press his lips to Iruka's. Iruka continued to struggle, with Kakashi and inwardly with himself too, but when he felt the man's mouth move against his, touching his lips with tenderness and patience, awaiting for his response, he gave up. He melted into the kiss and opened his lips invitingly meeting Kakashi's tongue with the tip of his own tongue and brushing against it probingly. It responded, moving to massage Iruka's gums, but soon enough returned and Iruka felt his tongue caught and sucked by Kakashi's soft lips.

"And is it fair you are being so delicious?" wondered Kakashi, deviating to lick the other man's lips and cheeks teasingly, "How did it happen I find this out only now?"

Iruka didn't listen; he grinned wildly and pressed their mouths together in a rough kiss. His fierce enthusiasm made Kakashi loose control; he tugged at Iruka's bathrobe, making it slide from the tanned shoulders, and attacked the newly exposed flesh, working with his tongue, lips and teeth on Iruka's neck and collarbone.

"…will make you mine in more than one way…" muttered Kakashi between the sucking and biting, "…will take you again and again for as long as I can…, …will hear your moans of pleasure… Oh, I know you like it! You've been silently begging me to take you, haven't you?"

Panting hard, not able even to whisper an answer, Iruka let the man touch him, opening his mind for new sensations and reflectively buckling his hips. He didn't get how, but suddenly he realized he was spread on the table, his bathrobe undone and crumpled under him. Kakashi sat at the table between his opened legs. He poured some oil into his palm, made both his hands slick and simultaneously reached for Iruka's and his own erected cocks. The slick palms slowly moved up and down, making both shafts slippery and achingly hard. The next place Kakashi made sure was slick was Iruka's entrance. He pushed one finger half deep into the man's hole and started to perform the light circling movements, slowly increasing the pace and the number of fingers inside. To distract the man from the discomfort he chose to lick and bite the sensitive flesh of his inner tights. Iruka wiggled, unable to lie still, but did it the way he hoped helped Kakashi and encouraged him. He never imagined spreading his legs for someone could feel that good. He didn't want it end.

All of sudden Kakashi rose to his knees, caught Iruka's ankles and positioned them on his shoulders. After that he leaned to Iruka and Iruka felt himself folding and his hips moved up, exposing his entrance for something big, slick and already leaking.

Kakashi entered Iruka's hole, trying to do it as smoothly as possible. He watched the man's face, afraid to hurt him, but Iruka only opened his mouth wider, gasping, and mouthed 'So large…'

Kakashi smiled and planted a kiss on the man's knee.

"Relax," he whispered barely audible. Iruka nodded and was half way on making his best to relax when the silver-haired man pulled out of him and pushed back. As the rhythm of thrusts grew wilder, Iruka's moans became harsher. Kakashi watched his head flounce from side to side and began to strike more persistently; he was incited to indicate every hard thrust, as if stamping the tanned body under him. The rougher he was when pushing into the slick warmth of Iruka's passage, the better it felt. To intensify their sensations he reached for Iruka's erected cock and squeezed it in his palm, starting to stimulate it rhythmically, in unison with his moves.

The tight walls of Iruka's passage convulsed around Kakashi's erection and he gave out a loud growl of pleasure, letting his sperm spread into the man's ass. Iruka was already done; he laid there panting and enjoying the silver-haired man's last thrusts into his oversensitive body.

Kakashi slid out of Iruka and stood on his all fours above him. The man was spent and deliciously appealing. Kakashi had a suspicion if he'll continue this staring he'll want him again very soon.

Iruka opened his mouth and the silver-haired man raised his brow in wonder.

"Do you want to tell me something?"

Iruka nodded and smiled.

"Is it important?" Kakashi asked, pressing their lips together in a long sealing kiss.

Iruka nodded into the kiss and tilted his head to the side to free his lips.

"So extremely important?" Kakashi smirked and kissed Iruka's cheek, ready to listen.

Iruka entwined his hands around Kakashi's waist and made him lean closer.

"Hereby I capitulate before your persuasive skills," Iruka whispered into the silver-haired man's ear dramatically. His hands slid down to Kakashi's lower back, "and admit that I am gay."

Kakashi growled happily and buried his face in the curve of Iruka's neck, enjoying the way the man's fingers kneaded the flesh of his butt.

"And by that," he responded, "you force me to do you again…"

…n!

One sunny morning, only five hours before the planned departure of the plane, which demanded to carry Kakashi to the next task, Iruka forcefully pulled the silver-haired man out of the bed and out of apartment. They went a short way along the street and occupied the table in Iruka's favorite teahouse. Kakashi was rather grouchy at first, but then adjusted to the bright light of the shining sun and sat there humming and sucking the ice tea through the long rainbow-colored straw. On his part, Iruka suspected the change of mood was caused by occasional touches of the man's legs he felt brush against his inner tights. They were enjoyable though. Tablecloth was long enough to hide all undertable ministrations and Iruka didn't mind a silent teasing. He spread his legs a little bit wider to receive better sensations and turned the page of the fresh newspaper he had on the table in front of him.

"…and we go to the cinema! Can you imagine this? We go to the bloody cinema to get some intellectual activities together! There is nothing of the sort except that!"

Iruka raised his head and saw the youngster in tight pants and plaid shirt sticking out from under the excessively big pullover; his hair was bright blue and voice weirdly high-pitched. Kakashi watched him too and there was a hint of strange amusement in his mismatched eyes.

"What you not say. Well, I'm very happy for you being so ignorant. I, personally, can't stay it, you know! He fucks me into the mattress and after that falls asleep and snores! …No, it's not snoring habit that disturbs me. …No, sex is splendid. …Ah, it's so like you to ask me what else I want! I want attention damn it! I want time together, I want to talk to him, to go to the museum or theater together, to visit relatives and friends… but he takes me out only to that cinema near his flat, barely visited by anyone because all they show there is altered crap. And then he tugs me back home to fuck me senseless and space out! Can you call it a life?"

Pacing before their eyes, the boy continued his loud talk over the mobile phone. He hesitated a second near the corner, but finally turned around and went back. Then he stopped near the knee-high wayside column and made several circles around it, panting heavily into his phone and still complaining about his boyfriend's awful behavior.

"…Yes, I want to see you too… Not today though. He comes back early today and I need to hurry home, I want to be prepped, ha-ha… I guess he'll bring me flowers. Yap, he usually does. And other kind of things…"

The boy stopped circling and slowly lowered his ass right at the column's narrow top. There he sat, sadly staring at the passing cars.

"…one and a half year older than me, but such a stiff-minded jerk! I feel so wise and cultured near him. Only… he has a big… ah, benefit; no it is huge!..."

Just as Iruka expected, the silver-haired man sent forth a loud chuckle.

"Shut up!" Iruka hissed and punched his leg under the table. He knew very well what that pervert was thinking about.

"If not in pants he'd swallow that column!" Kakashi shook his head and slurped the rest of the ice tea with a childish pleasure.

Iruka rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Is it all you are paying attention to?" he asked, watching the youngster stop his talk, jump up and run away, "You know, I start to worry…"

Kakashi smiled at him sheepishly and roughly pushed his knee between Iruka's legs.

"Of course!" The silver-haired man could be ridiculously sarcastic when he wished to be, "I just plan to tug you back to your flat, fuck you into the mattress and start my self-satisfied snoring."

Iruka gasped at the touch, but immediately came to his senses and frowned.

"I don't want to be treated like him," he nodded in direction the boy disappeared, "I want a normal relationship and no boring routine."

"Really?" Kakashi drawled, not looking at Iruka and playing ice cube hockey with the help of his straw inside of the high glass, "Want me to introduce you to my for a long time already dead family? Want me to take you with me to one of my dangerous tasks to make it even more dangerous and complicated? Want me to spend my limited free time with you in some weird place among people I don't know and don't understand? Want me to…"

Suddenly Iruka stood up, gripped his wrist and tugged him away from the teahouse.

"What are you doing?" hissed Kakashi, stumbling on the chairs and tables he wasn't able to dodge in time.

"Nothing! I want you in my flat," said Iruka, quickening his pace impatiently, "And I want you to fuck me into the mattress. Now!"


End file.
